One Word
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: What that one word meant...to everyone else it was Wash saying what they needed to do...to Taylor it was more.


One Word With Many Meanings

I don't own anything with Terra Nova but I wish I did.

POV Commander Nathaniel Taylor

She had said that one word….Chewlacham. He told Jim only the part that was meant for everyone to hear, but the other part…being there on the city blocked off from everything else had it's own meaning.

Flash Back

"Taylor" Alicia said against his lips. "They could sent someone to get us any moment." The dust still was unsettled in the air and they had gone to the town hall to take cover from the stink it caused to their eyes.

"Your right." I said as I pushed my lips harder onto hers, placing my hands on her hips firmly. I couldn't stop myself. Her lips were just so distracting to me. We've been together before but she was just so…perfect.

"We may not be caught." She said into my kisses, her lips smooth against my own. I laughed lowly and moved my kisses down to her neck. I could hear her laughs into my ear. I smiled into her neck. "Is that a yes then?" I said pulling her shirt over her head .

"_Nathaniel_." She moaned into my ear…

"Yes?" I said moving back to her lips.

A few moments passed before we broke away to breath.

She looked at my face before pulling me to the bunk.

"We got time."

When our troops came with a helicopter to get us and when they found us we were laying on a bunk in the town hall with only a blanket shielding us from their eyes.

"Commander, Sir" They said and their eyes bulged out of their eye. "Lieutenant Washington…"

Alicia took her head off of my shoulder where she was laying. Her hair was loosely around her shoulders covering her from the eyes of the soldiers. I looked at my troops and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes solider?"

"We…We…came to get…you two off of the…" The young man said and just shut his mouth.

"We'll be out in a few minutes solider." He said and watched them all leave. Alicia looked at Taylor.

"Well…I think we were caught." She said to him. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"It could have been worse." He said to her and moved his lips to her heads..

"May I ask how Sir?" She asked him looking at him as she went and started to get up and dressed.

"I could have missed this view…or someone else could have seen it." He told her, and then got a face full of his shirt. He dressed. He watched her as she dressed. He would have been lying if he said he didn't fully enjoy seeing her with only her dog tags on. She looked at him with a questioning look as she put her hair backing into the tight pony tall she always wears.

"When we go to Terra Nova will this still be…..happening?" She asked him not looking him in the eyes.

"I hope so…we've had how many months together…as this… not solider to soldier. Alicia…"He asked and felt a strange feeling in his stomach, a tightening that meant he dreaded something that was coming up. Commander Nathaniel Taylor doesn't let anything get to him. "What would you say we are."

She blushed. "I don't know Sir what do you think we are?"

"Well" he said as he zipped up his pants. "If we are together…when we go to Terra Nova we would keep it as we are. Together but private." He acted casual but Alicia could tell that he was putting on a show to make it look as though her answer wasn't a hug deal. "Well then Sir." she said as she looked at him "Then I think we can do that. If we are now, but we would have to make sure that our little company wouldn't happen in Terra Nova either." She said applying how they where caught.

He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her.

"When we get back I'll tell Lucas about you." Taylor tells her and he feels a bit of joy for that.

Came back to the present

I sighed. I never did tell him about her. We kept it a secret for how many years and but when we got to Terra Nova it was so hard to make it feel like home for Lucas that he never was able to tell him. Lucas wouldn't see it as moving on he would see it as replacing him mother. He felt the tears come to his eyes. My own flesh and blood killed the women I love…one again I couldn't protect her. He looked at the fire and placed his hand on the cold metal of the dog tag that where around his neck. She wanted to come with him. Saying how _he_ would be the one who got hurt. The most that they could do was switch a dog tag. She had one of his and she has one of his. Everyone around him was sleeping…and for one in a long time Commander Nathaniel Taylor cried. The tears streaking his face and he let himself for a slip moment be pity before he brought himself in control. If Wash was willing to die for their colony he was willing to fight like hell to get it back. At that moment I looked up at the sky and made an oath…I could feel the darkness in my heart start to lighten as I remembered all that Wash and I went through.

"Wash I swear to God I'll get our colony back and I'll make sure that it's better then before."

This is my first fanfic about Terra Nova and I have to say that I loved Wash and I hate that they killed her off. I always wanted her and the Commander to get together and so I made it happen.

Thank you for Reading and I hope you will review

Love always Kristine


End file.
